


i wanna be your vacuum cleaner (breathing in your dust)

by st_elsewhere



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sequel, as usual older tom and younger chris, cute polite wanton omega!tom, hint of evans/seb and playboy anthony, inexperienced alpha!chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the heat pr0n, sequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1417057#main">to dis.</a></p><p>(also the background story of how chris met tom; involving a horror movie, a misunderstanding, tom's conscience suffering because he yelled at chris, masturbating togetha and finally thex.)</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://luvkurai.tumblr.com/post/81921073810/jessica-chastain-talking-about-this-crybaby">jessica chastain talking about tom 'crybaby' hiddleston.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be your vacuum cleaner (breathing in your dust)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always encouraged and appreciated. thank you. please enjoy.  
> have a nice weekend yo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

there.

chris is a hundred percent sure the male omega sitting next to him in the darkened studio has been stifling a whimper, if the very very quiet sob and the continuous shaky intake of breath are any indications.

they’re just halfway through the movie. chris almost fell asleep when he first heard the collective gasp from the audiences, including the male omega sitting next to him who doesn’t bring a bucket of popcorn or a can of soda to survive the so-called horror movie of the year (according to empire magazine).

“oh my god.” the male omega whispers when another classic tapping-sound-without-a-source begins haunting the two main protagonists on the big screen. chris sneaks a glance to his right, where the male omega is plastering himself against the soundproofed wall, wringing his hands like he’s waiting for something important to show up. of course he is, chris chuckles at the obvious. they’re watching a horror movie, after all.

chris glances to his left, where evans is stuffing his mouth with cinnamon and honeyed popcorn that he shares with seb.

“what?” evans asks without taking his eyes off of the big screen.

“go on.” chris slumps back to his seat, remembering the reason why he agreed to hang out and watch a horror movie, of all things, was because anthony was paying. he had wanted to take liam along but seb was acting all possessive of evans. everyone knows evans can’t help himself whenever liam is around, and liam is a manipulative little brat who—after deducing that seb is harboring a deep and intense non-bro feelings for evans—decides to play a cruel game by indulging evans like chris is not spoiling him enough.

chris jumps when the whole studio screams and the main protagonists find nothing on their empty kitchen.

the male omega is crying. the light from the big screen is doing a great job dramatizing the big, fat tears rolling down from the male omega’s pretty blue eyes to his smooth cheeks.

chris snatches the unused tissues from evans’ lap and bats away any popcorn crumble there. he leans towards the male omega’s seat and offers the tissues. the male omega’s grateful smile is so cute and chris finds himself grinning in return.

“thanks,” the male omega says hoarsely and chris raises one hand as an answer.

chris dozes off for the rest of the movie and instead of his three ‘best friends’ it’s the male omega who wakes him up, smiling at him with a pair of reddened blue eyes and the cutest smile ever chris kind of feels obligated to apologize to liam.

“hi,” the male omega has a dimple on his left cheek, a fact that chris can’t miss now the studio is properly lighted. “thank you for the tissues, they helped.”

“sure,” chris sniffs, “are you okay?”

the male omega nods and directs his gaze away shyly. “my name is tom,” he says, still smiling. “we should get out.”

“huh.” chris looks around and they’re the only ones left in the studio. “right. i’m chris. nice to meet you.”

“hi, chris,” tom stands up and follows chris out of the studio. “i’m afraid your friends ditched you.”

“did they say anything?” chris opens the exit door for tom, letting the curly haired blonde go first. tom is tall, almost as tall as chris (who is a gorilla, courtesy of liam), but his legs are way slimmer and his skintight black jeans are accentuating the right curves.

please, do forgive chris for checking out a very attractive stranger. male omegas are rare in his school while the female omegas are too petite chris is afraid he’s going to break them.

(yes, chris hasn’t knotted anyone. he’s only seventeen.)

“oh, just that you’re a—i’m sorry—loser who couldn’t pretend to admit that there are stuffs more interesting than liam.” tom’s shining blue eyes are curious as he leads them to stand near the snack vending machine. “who’s liam?”

chris laughs. that must be anthony. it sucks to be an only child like him!

“liam is my little brother,” chris rubs at his sleepy eyes with the heels of his palms, “so where are you going next, tom?” he blinksblinksblinks until tom’s cute smile is getting clearer by the minute. “will you be alright? i never find an omega going to a cinema by himself, let alone one who doesn’t apply scent suppressant whatsoever. i mean don’t get me wrong, you smell absolutely—”

no no no no where did it go? where’s tom’s cute smile? why is tom frowning?

“tom?”

“why wouldn’t i be alright?” tom snaps and chris frowns, too. “tell me, you—you ignorant alpha! why can’t i go to a cinema by myself? why should i wear disgusting scent suppressant? is it because sooooo i wouldn’t get jumped by your superior lot?! oh now it’s my fault that i refuse _not_ to deny my biology?”

“what? wait, just—” chris doesn’t understand what the hell is going on. why is tom yelling about biology? “what are you talking about, tom? i was just asking a question.”

tom glares at him.

(tom still looks cute though.)

but that’s not the point.

because tom is stomping away from chris, turning heads with his absolutely lovely cotton candy, omega scent as he walks through a string of alphas and betas and omegas smelling like beta cologne queueing for the-horror-movie-of-the-year tickets.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

two days later, chris and anthony are in the town library, waiting for evans and seb to show up for their history class project. the fifteen pages essay should be done in group, alright, but it’s due next thursday and today is friday and the four of them haven’t even decided on which historical event worth bullshitting in fifteen pages.

anthony is busy with his cellphone, presumably obsessing how many followers he’s gained since his last tweet five minutes ago and/or stalking scarlet’s abandoned twitter account.

chris is dozing off. it’s five in the afternoon and he’s already hungry.

he curses rather loudly when someone is clutching at his left arm. thankfully it’s anthony’s obnoxious laughter that get them scolded by a nearby old woman.

but it’s not anthony who’s shocked the hell out of chris.

it’s tom.

(looking rather pitiful/cute with his pretty blue eyes widened... and... are those unshed tears?)

“huh,” chris blurts out smartly.

“chris, please forgive me,” tom scrunches his nose cutely, “i was wrong. i didn’t mean to be that rude. i couldn’t sleep after i realized what i did. i’m so sorry. will you forgive me?”

anthony is whistling. surely he’s found out that tom is an omega by now.

“of course,” chris turns his body so he’s facing tom. “yeah, me too. i’m sorry if i insulted you. i was just asking a question.”

“is he always like this?” tom says to anthony with an amused or maybe amusedly exasperated tone.

“yes he’s the perfect sample of a sad alpha.” anthony grins. “hi, i’m anthony. i think i’ve seen you from somewhere.”

trust anthony to always think that he’s seen insert-attractive-beta/omega somewhere.

“i’m tom. we watched crimson peak two days ago, i sat next to chris.” tom withdraws his hand and smiles at anthony.

(in a completely friendly way. calm down, chris.)

“and what exactly did chris say to you? what was this ‘question’?” anthony leans forward to the table, flexing his biceps. chris is too used to anthony’s sly move he’s too lazy to roll his eyes.

tom pouts.

“no, it’s nothing, really. i’m so embarrassed now,” he waves a hand in the air cutely, “i overreacted. that’s whyyy—” he takes out three snickers bars and distributed them evenly to the whole table. “peace offering!”

chris and anthony are exchanging a look. they glance at the scattered milky way and baby ruth wrappers around them. tom is smart. sweets can never go wrong as a peace offering.

and chris is hungry, remember?

“thanks, dude,” anthony winks at tom and chris scoffs at his american best friend. “let me guess, you’re in uni.”

tom nods.

“arts? politics?”

“classics.”

huh.

“what?! that’s awesome!” anthony is leaving all of his playboy attributes and opts for being a normal twelfth grader. “tell us what should we write for a group project. it’s fifteen pages long essay due on thursday, tom, please.”

tom is actually clapping like a baby seal upon hearing anthony’s shameless plea.

“you can write about lawrence of arabia! oh he was like the coolest lad from britain,” tom reaches for chris’ opened notebook and pen and then he scribbles what to write as the introduction, the body, and the closing statement. “trust me!” he says, biting his bottom lip so he can contain his giddy smile.

“i’m googling him,” anthony declares with a thumbs up and chris finds tom adds :) at the end of each line.

chris decides not to comment on such cutesy. he doesn’t want tom to misunderstand his good intention again. should he flirt like anthony? he’s way bulkier than anyone in the library. but what if tom prefers a skinny alpha? or maybe tom likes beta males more than an obviously inexperienced alpha?

“i can hear you thinking, you know?” tom is whispering right to chris’ neck and when chris inhales all his senses are overcome by cotton candy scent. chris can’t see tom’s face, just the bridge of tom’s nose and forehead and curly blonde hair. but he knows tom is smiling when he continues whispering while slipping a piece of paper to chris’ palm, “and _i_ think you don’t have to worry that much.”

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

tom is a good kisser.

and so responsive to the slightest touch.

he gets aroused easily, too, his natural slick tastes like candied apple.

and he’s the hottest when he’s on his back gazing up at chris with his flushed face and his long neck on display and his pretty blue eyes are almost black and his swollen lips are going to tell any interested suitors to back off.

 _he’s mine,_ chris’ alpha instinct is screaming with pride and possessiveness all at once as tom’s long mile legs are tightening around his waist and tom’s nails are digging painfully at his sweaty shoulders and then tom’s hips are stuttering, he’s coming undone with a beautiful smile and chris sinks his teeth to tom’s left collarbone when he finishes off a moment later, his grip on both of their cocks are loosening.

chris is still heaving when tom pulls him down by his nape so their doubled mess pooling on tom’s stomach is squelching.

“you know, my heat is coming soon.” tom says in a conversational manner like they didn’t just get off for the dozen times this week, on the last days of october.

chris might or might not be moaning after he hears that invitation.

...

wait, that’s an invitation, right?

“are you sure?” chris moves to lean his weight on his elbows. “i-i mean of course i want to but i’m going—i’m going to suck, tom. i wouldn’t know what to do.”

tom just giggles at chris’ serious misery. he pushes chris to lie down and shifts like a graceful (still cute) panther to straddle chris’ hips.

“i’m older,” he rocks his ass back against chris’ limp cock, “i’ve had alphas before, i’ll tell you what i like when an alpha is taking care of what i need.” chris’ hands fly to still tom’s hips. it’s sunday. he has school tomorrow. tom’s first class won’t begin until one. so not fair, right?

“and what is exactly that you need, tom?” chris squeezes the older omega’s plump ass to stop him from acting like an omega in heat.

(bad joke, hemsworth.)

tom yelps.

“you’ll find out soon enough!” he slaps chris’ hands away from his ass before he hops off the bed. he fetches a wad of tissues and wipes the cum on his stomach. “are you sleeping over?” he tosses the whole pack to chris’ chest.

“nah, i have to go home this time.” chris answers while cleaning up as much as he can. “liam gets bored easily. can’t have him to think that his coolest older bro abandoning him. what? why are you looking at me like that?”

“you need to let me meet liam,” tom is narrowing his eyes playfully, “or else i’m going to believe anthony and evans’ stories about your ‘brother complex’ tendency.” he’s making air quotes. chris wants to worship those fingers again.

“shut up,” chris throws the tissue pack to tom’s face. it lands on the wall next to tom’s head instead. “liam is cuter than you.”

“really, now?” now tom’s narrowed eyes are far than playful but chris just sticks out his tongue and makes a mental note to visit tom tomorrow with a memorized line, or two, from shakespeare wudyacallit poem because he knows shakespeare is the sole reason tom got into classics in the first place, so.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

chris is coming back from the nearest 7-11 and tom already changes his bed sheet for the -nth time that day. the beginning of a heat is the worse, tom had told him in between moans and mewls, will you go out and buy supplies i don’t want us to die from starvation.

tom didn’t really have foods when they stumbled to his flat hours ago, nearly died twice because tom was already writhing on chris’ passenger seat and it was chris’ first time being soclose to an omega in heat. no, scratch that, an omega’s unexpected heat. tom predicted his heat would hit him tomorrow, not hours earlier.

“liam called,” tom says loudly from the bed. his long, muscular, so not omegalike arms are raised up above his head and his knees are bent chris can totally see the glistening of tom’s natural slick from afar. tom owns a studio flat, every corners of the room smell like sex and candied apple.

“yeah? did you pick it up?” chris is putting in canned spaghetti soups, lots of mac ‘n’ cheese, branded energy waters for omega in heat, protein bars, snickers, two bottles of effervescent tablets, and a pint of green tea ice cream.

“yes, he said your parents allowed you to stay until i’m settled,” tom is grinning and there’s a blush decorating his cheeks. chris undresses again and joins his boyfriend on the bed.

“why are you grinning? did liam say something weird about me?” chris rests his head on tom’s sturdy chest, enjoying the steady heartbeats.

“nnnnooo he said your parents wanted to meet me,” tom sighs happily, “and i’m kinda excited?”

“you’re like my first omega ever,” chris says, kissing tom’s left nipple. “bet liam talked about you as soon as they’re home.”

“oh! wait a minute, was today liam’s first time meeting an omega?” chris hums an answer and tom giggles. “so cute! no wonder he tried to lick my wrist.”

“my parents and my older brother luke are all betas,” chris uses his thumb to draw circles on tom’s right hipbone. “and liam is only ten. his classmates and the whole primary school are scentless. you’re probably going to be liam’s most favorite person after all that. i can _feel_ it.”

(poor evans though.)

“looking forward to it, to be honest, i’ve always wanted a brother,” tom moves so they’re lying on their sides and their faces are aligned. “liam looks promising.”

“he’s alright. i think he’s going to be an alpha.” chris licks tom’s smiling mouth and when he pulls back tom is charging ahead, kissing him in earnest with tongue and revived desperation. how long did he take to go to the 7-11? twenty-thirty minutes? right.

chris kisses back with equal eagerness. he pushes tom to his back again so he can cover tom’s body with his. he likes it so much, somehow, pressed from head to toe with tom, rutting their cocks until they’re hard and leaking before getting his fingers inside of tom’s gaping, drenched hole. meanwhile tom likes it when chris’ fingers are in him, he marvels about the thickness and the roughness and how gentle they are trying to ease chris’ alpha cock way in into his hungry heat.

“want to ride you,” tom gently shoves chris’ shoulders, “c’mon. it’ll feel good.”

“okay.” chris’ voice cracks. he’s been taking tom on his hands and knees because it’s easier for tom to accommodate his ridiculous knot, knowing the fact that this is tom’s first time off from the heat suppressant after six months.

but they’ve been doing it for hours. surely tom is ready for a change.

tom is straddling chris now. he spits to his left palm and uses it to stroke chris’ hard cock.

“w-what am i doing here?” chris sniffs because tom is looking so fucking wanton on top of him, like a porn star with great acting. or like, like tom can’t wait to have chris’ cock back in him and ride the hell out of chris’ lack of omega partner experience.

tom spits once again to lather chris’ ready cock, and then he raises up his hips. with his left hand he guides chris’ cock to his awaiting hole and chris thinks tom has the hottest jawline ever and tom’s neck is so slender and holy fucking shit tom’s hole is swallowing him down easily like what the fuck is tom sitting on his cock already?!

 _“f-ffuuuck.”_ chris moans, closing his eyes. “fuck, tom. is that right?”

tom snorts as he rolls his hips. fluidly. like he has mastered the manual of how to ride an inexperienced alpha cock and literally blow his mind, thank you very much. tom doesn’t even test the water after chris voicing out his stupidity, he just starts slamming his hips ups and downs to chris’ cock with a scary pace and throwing his head back to the ceiling, his long torso is beautiful getting all taut and sweaty.

chris just lies there, too overwhelmed by the feeling and the sound of tom’s slicked hole meeting with his throbbing cock. he places his hands on tom’s ass as an anchor, because he’s too timid to thrust back. his own chest is tightened by tom’s unforgiving pace, his breathing is ragged already while tom doesn’t seem like he’s giving his best yet.

tom’s nails are digging on chris’ heaving pectorals, his hole is drenching chris’ cock and groin. chris growls when tom grounds out to the hilt and stops moving altogether, his hole is clenching-unclenching in time with every sharp intake of breath.

“tom?” chris opens his eyes, though liking the red flush trailing from tom’s neck down and down and down to his cute omega cock still chris would like it even more if tom just moves.

“okay?” tom giggles, and moans cutely when his hole clenches. “too much?” he asks with an innocent voice and then he rolls his hips. not ups and downs, but back and forth, repeatedly, with a much slower pace and hidden cruelty.

of course it’s too much.

tom disentangles himself from chris’ cock and pushes chris to sit up. chris obliges, sitting up against the headboard. tom spreads his knees and presses their chests together and tells chris to guide your cock into my hole like a good boy.

chris is an alpha. he obeys without so much of a protest.

tom sighs in contentment when chris is inside of him to the hilt again. he hugs chris’ shoulders as he rolls his hips and he keeps their faces close all the while. he kisses chris’ lips, murmuring encouragement for chris to just let it go, do it, chris, fuck me like this, i want it.

“you’ll be so good to me,” tom nuzzles chris’ neck, raising up his hips until only the tip of chris’ cock is inside of him and when he pushes down he does it with a promise of another unrelenting speed.

“come on.” tom bites chris’ left earlobe and grabs a handful of chris’ hair. “go on, don’t let me down.”

chris bites the nearest skin available, which is tom’s left cheek, hard, as he thruststhruststhrusts his hips and rakes his nails to tom’s ass and hips and thighs. he fucks into tom’s heat, not minding to find tom’s prostrate because his mind blanked out. all he can hear is his grunts and tom’s staccato gasps in between hearing tom’s squelching hole and the slaps of skin against skin. chris feels hot, too, his whole body is burning as he drives his cock into tom’s tightening heat.

chris wraps his arms closely around tom’s middle, leaving no room for them to breathe and for tom’s cock to slide up against chris’ chest. tom is pounding his fists to the wall, his gasps are turning into quiet sobs as chris bends his knees and thrusts in deeper, grazing his prostrate.

“there, please!” tom pushes himself away from the wall to leans back against chris’ knees, and strokes his purpling cock with his right hand. “nngggh so good to me,” tom flashes a quick smile at chris before he spreads his legs, trying to get a leverage with his feet, lifting himself up from chris’ cock and then grinding back down like a pro.

chris growls.

“are you close?” tom asks when he feels the first spurt of chris’ cum in him.

“yeah well—” chris croaks out and grins sheepishly. “sorry.”

“nonsense,” tom bites chris’ chin and clenches his muscles involuntarily and chris growls again. “together?”

chris nods without really processing what tom just said and with one, two, three, four thrusts he’s coming, his knot is expanding inside of tom and he’s wetting tom even more with his cum; they drip out of tom soon enough because tom is coming too, going slack on chris’ lap, his long limbs are shaking with the afterglow.

still dazed, chris pulls out and lets tom hug him, with tom’s sticky cum is warm against their sweaty chests. tom’s hole is still dripping out a stream of his natural slick and chris’ semen but chris couldn’t care any less because he’s already dozing off. it’s past midnight anyway.

“you never asked if i took my contraceptive pills or not,” tom whispers to the top of chris’ head. “you just trusted me.”

“wha?” chris mumbles, too tired to detect the mischievous tone from tom’s question.

“just kidding.” tom kisses his forehead and chris only gets a couple hours of sleep before he’s awoken by tom’s hot mouth on his cock, lapping and tracing the veins with his clever tongue, sucking it like he would a popsicle.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
